Burning Frost, Glowing Shadow: Dark Shadows
by Shadowglow's Reign
Summary: Hazekit is the first kit of two born to Silvercloud and Windrunner. When she was born, Echoshine, the medicine cat, realized she could be the cat to fufill a prophecy to save the clans. Will she complete the prophecy and save the clans? After all, it's hard to live a normal life, let alone Hazekit's, when you have a murderer on your heels.
1. Prolougue

Echoshine opened her eyes to the edge of a misty forest.

Surprised, she carefully stepped out into the clearing beyond. She recognized the clearing as soon as she stepped in it, and was both drawn to it and repulsed by it at the same moment. Nicknamed "Starclan's Clearing", the circular patch of grassy land was a place to be one with the stars. Many cats would go there in their times of trouble, seeking advice from Starclan. But the clearing was infamous for another reason, especially for medicine cats like Echoshine; you could never travel there and NOT have a vision. And those visions were never good.

Echoshine, carefully and slowly, padded into the clearing and observed her surroundings. The mist from the forest had followed her into the clearing, and was now curling around her. Echoshine looked closer. The mist was a glowing white, curling and twisting and dancing through the empty space around Echoshine like spirits. Echoshine narrowed her eyes, squinting at the shapes made by the mist. Cats, dancing Twolegs, kits; as soon as Echoshine thought it, it was there. Suddenly the wind picked up and swept the shapes away, almost knocking Echoshine off her paws. The shapes soon reformed once the wind stopped, however, and showed an image of pearly white snow falling to the ground. A few of the plants around Echoshine suddenly had frost on their leaves, and fell over. A nearby tree's leaves all fell to the ground at the same time from the frost. Under this tree, the mist twisted and formed a young white she-cat, with long claws. She sniffed the air once, and Echoshine's fur stood up. Something about this she-cat made Echoshine edgy. A smoky gray tom suddenly joined Echoshine. He padded forward, to the mysterious she-cat. _No!_ Echoshine wanted to yowl, yowl to the sky! She didn't know why, but Echoshine's every being wanted to shy away; to wake up. The she cat waved her tail, looking to Echoshine as a sign of happiness. The smoky tom sped up, reaching her- just in time for her claws to dig into his stomach.

Echoshine sat, paralyzed, as the white she-cat dug her claws across his belly, tearing the dark gray tom open. Suddenly, Echoshine and the white she-cat were surrounded by what looked to her like almost 100 bodies; bloody, torn, bruised bodies. The white she-cat purred, and stretched her paws out in a yawn. Echoshine glanced at her claws; bloody and frost-covered, they were not a pretty sight. The wind picked up again, and this time Echoshine was thankful as the white she-cat was whisked away.

As before, the mist regained its shape, and coiled into yet another cat; but this time there was a clan! The first cat, in the front, was black; it shied away from the other cats, especially what looked like the leader, a grayish black she-cat. The she-cat was obviously a vain, proud cat. It seemed to Echoshine that pride radiated from her bones. Suddenly, the white she-cat from before formed to Echoshine's left, and charged at the proud she-cat. The pride immedietly turned to fear, and the she-cat dashed away, seemingly oblivious to the cat-calls and gasps of her clanmates. The white cat continued to charge, and the rest of the clan followed the grayish she-cat; except the black she-cat. What was she _doing?_ The black she-cat turned to see the retreating pelts of her clan. Echoshine could almost hear her thoughts; _I can't go back now!_ The white she-cat, about 20 tail lengths away, had slowed to a crouch. "So," she hissed, "who will die tonight?" The black she-cat's conflicting emotions showed on her face; fear, fury, and realization. The black she-cat slowly padded backward, her eyes never flitting from the face of her attacker. "Y-you." she stuttered, mind blank from fear. The white she-cat purred, like she had right before she killed the smoky black tom, and snorted. "Hah! We'll see." The black she-cat closed her eyes, a determined, fearful, accepting gesture, as if she was resigning herself to the fact she was going to die. The white she-cat began the charge once more, as if she was restless to make the final strike, the one to end her life, and the hope of all the cats left in the clans. But the black she-cat was already glowing.

The icy she-cat continued the charge, oblivious to the fact that this time, the enemy was not normal. But the she-cat continued to glow, and the glow intensified; from a faint light like a firefly on its first flight, until the glow was so bold, the air surrounding the raven-black warrior was bright yellow like the sun. When the white blur connected with the black and yellow orb of light and cat, the sunlight surrounding her finally broke free and exploded, and the white she-cat was blasted backward, and flew away from the glowing kitty to land, with a _SNAP!_ and a moan, on the ground before Echoshine.

Echoshine stared at the dead she-cat laying a few tail lengths away from her, her jaw hanging down from shock. What felt like seconds to Echoshine was probably minutes, because when she looked up, the black she-cat, her glow completely nonexistent, was standing right next to her. "Burning frost, glowing shadow." she whispered. And then the mist faded, and Echoshine's world turned to black.


	2. Chapter 1

Echoshine raised her head. Just another day as a medicine cat.

She stretched. The height of Greenleaf was a nice time to live in. Warm, plenty of fresh-kill. But Echoshine found herself shivering. The dream was still haunting her. She turned her head to look at Chervilpaw, her apprentice. She was snoring away, her nest of moss and bracken looking comfortable as ever. If only Echoshine's sleep could be to peaceful…

Echoshine padded out of the den. Heatherblaze, the deputy, was organizing the dawn patrol. Whispernight, Echoshine's brother, was organizing a hunting patrol. She picked a mouse out of the fresh-kill pile and moved over to sit next to Skystar. "So, Skystar," she mewed, "I had a mysterious dream last night…" She explained her vision to Skystar, telling her everything. Skystar was quiet for a moment, and then she softly responded, "I think that was a prophecy, too. A vague one, nonetheless, but an important one. Tell me if you find anything new and we can piece it together."

Echoshine was about to protest when Windrunner dashed up to her. The tom's mew was urgent. "Echoshine," he exclaimed,"Silvercloud is kitting!"

Echoshine jolted up. "Silvercloud!" She leapt over Lionpaw, who was sunbathing, and hurtled her way to the nursery. Sure enough, Silvercloud was biting on a stick and moaning. "Ok, Silvercloud." Echoshine's mew was calm. "You feel, as you always have, like you are going to have 2 kits. Push that first one out and I'll lick it." Silvercloud gritted her teeth, but she did as she was told. A black she-kit (more of a really dark gray) slipped out. Echoshine licked the kit's fur the wrong way, and Silvercloud kept pushing. As soon as Echoshine nudged the little she-kit to her mother, a darker she-kit slipped out as well. "There we go, Silvercloud!" She encouraged Silvercloud with her muffled meow as she licked the newest kit. She nudged him to his mother as well, mewing, "Ok, Silvercloud! You're done now."

Silvercloud sighed. "No matter how many times I go through that, it's always just as painful." Echoshine nodded, licking, relieved that the final kit was ok. This she-kit was the smallest of the litter, a tiny black kit. "That one's Veilkit." Silvercloud motioned to indicate the stormy gray she-kit, the firstborn. Her eyes glowed with pride. "She's going to be the best warrior the forest has ever seen!" She mewed happily. "What about this one?" Echoshine mentioned while licking the black she-kit. The queen's expression darkened. "The runt?" she mentioned cautiously, her expression full of malice. Echoshine knew why her expression was so dark; the she-kit resembled Silvercloud's sister, Ravenwing, or, Echoshine reflected, Raven now. Ravenwing had killed the last leader, Fernstar, and almost got away with it. But when Echoshine had found the teeth marks and fur to match hers, she was banished from the clans. She became a rogue. But she wasn't done yet. After that, she killed a couple rogue cats, Sagewhisker, and Scarletheart before she was killed by an eagle. After her sister's betrayal, Echoshine couldn't blame Silvercloud for disliking what looked like her twin. "Yes," she mewed patiently. "The small black she-kit." What she said next almost rocked Echoshine off her paws. "This kit doesn't deserve a name," She spat. "No kit of mine will ever take after that fox-hearted killer!"

Echoshine's jaw dropped. She was about to retort sharply, but Sagedream beat her to it. "Silvercloud!" She mewed in shock. "Every kit needs a name! She's still alive, you know!"

Silvercloud glared at Sagedream, then glanced at the kit like it had just killed Veilkit. "Fine." The single syllable held more anger, hatred, and rage than every word Echoshine had ever spoken in her life. "She will be Shadekit." Silvercloud shoved Shadekit with her nose, and then curled around Veilkit. "Now get her out of my sight!" Sagedream gasped as Silvercloud mewed,"She is not, and has never been, my kit!"

After about an hour, Echoshine failed to convince Silvercloud to nurse Shadekit, so Sagedream took her in. Although Echoshine disliked how Silvercloud abandoned Shadekit, she got an odd vibe from the litter in general. Could the two black she-cats possibly be the ones from the dream? But neither of them were named Shadowkit! Echoshine sank into deep thought as she sorted the herbs with Chervilpaw in her den. _I wonder..._

 **And let's stop there! I hope you loved this chapter! Tell me what you guys are thinking in a review! I love to hear them! Tune in next time, same stellar channel, to...**

 **Burning Frost, Glowing Shadows!**


End file.
